Que noche la de anoche
by Ayiw-KuN-88
Summary: Solo querían salir, distenderse, relajarse... Sin saber que esa noche, cambiaría muchas cosas... Gakupo&Luka/Kaito&Meiko/Miku&Ren. Rated M, por el momento.
1. Todo empieza en una barra

Okay...

Con ya varios Fic's sin terminar... seguiré agregando más a la colección...

No sé que mosca (rosa) me picó para querer escribir sobre Vocaloid... Pero bueno, está aquí y espero que les agrade...

D: Vocaloid ni sus Pjs me perteneces en ningún sentido, solo escribo por diversión, sin ánimos de lucrar... para nada...

* * *

Primer encuentro, primeras impresiones...

* * *

El lugar era decente, no podían negarlo. Buena música, buen servicio, buenos tragos, buen ambiente. Había sido buena idea de Kaito el ir a aquel bar.

Gakupo, sobrio como pocos con cinco tequilas encima, pidió un licor de chocolate caro, al tiempo que Len pedía el tercer Martini y Kaito el cuarto trago, siempre probando cosas nuevas, aquella vez, un "Piel de Iguana".

El barman afirmó y señaló las espaldas de los tres. Una mesa se había desocupado. Avanzaron tomando, asiento por fin. El silencio ante la espera de las bebidas, estaba relajado por el fondo musical de buen rock setentero. Se escuchaban un par de conversaciones, de vez en cuando alguna que otra risa.

De pronto, se abrió una de las tres puertas del lugar, haciendo que una brisa helada presagie a quien entró con paso firme hasta la barra, adornando la sensualidad de su caminar con el sonido de las botas de tacón fino que llevaba. Apoyó ambos codos en la madera, y afirmó sin siquiera mirar al barman, quien de inmediato le dio el licor de chocolate, que supuestamente Gakupo veía como suyo. Levantó una mano y tomó la copa, mostrando un perfecto esmaltado negro en sus largas y, al parecer, filosas uñas. Lo olió, suspiró y llevó a sus labios el líquido, bebiendo solo un poco, degustando.

- Gakupo, será mejor que te sientes, llamas la atención así – dijo de pronto Len, con su habitual calma.

- Cállate, no me digas qué hacer –como autómata respondió, notando que estaba de pié mirando a la recién llegada. Se sentó con poca ceremonia y bufó. Ese era su trago.

- Vaya, se ve peligrosa – dijo Kaito antes de dar un silbido, algo asombrado. El barman, lo miró por el rabillo del ojo, habiendo oído el sonido, para retroceder un poco, algo temeroso, sin perder de vista a la mujer.

- No te preocupes, Nayan, esta noche estoy… – se encogió de hombros, como si no tuviese remedio su desconocido estado actual.

- ¿Me escuchó? – preguntó Kaito, algo inocente, mirando a sus dos colegas.

- Es lo obvio, hasta el barman lo hizo – masculló el pelimorado, mirando hacia otro lado.

El silencio volvió a reinar en el lugar, siendo un tanto diferente al anterior, ya que un murmullo se escuchaba y no las charlas relajadas pasadas. De pronto un celular sonó, brutalmente haciendo vibrar su parlante con una canción de Metállica.

La recién llegada, en dos segundos, tenía el celular en el oído y soltó un estoico: "Hable". Unos gritos agudos se escucharon del otro lado, a lo que la chica se colocó de pié y caminó a prisa hacia la puerta. "¿Dónde están?" preguntó con los dientes apretados y eso fue todo lo que se alcanzó a escuchar antes de que salga. El aire frío que dejó su partida, fue más como un suspiro de alivio del bar completo.

- Pero qué mujer ¿No, Gakupo? – bromeó Kaito, al ver lo pendiente que había estado el mayor, incluso parecía que sin notarlo en realidad.

- Una palabra más y no respondo – dijo serio y vio al barman acercarse con las tres bebidas. Aceptó la suya y debió de brindar con los otros, obligado por el peliazul. Bebió, notando lo bueno que era, para ingerirlo al seco, pidiendo otro de inmediato.

- Gakupo, no creo prudente que sigas bebiendo – dijo Len, sin querer hacerlo en realidad, pero viéndolo algo necesario, pese a ser el menor, tenía sus -momentos de madurez ocasional.

- Tsk. – simplemente dijo poniéndose de pié, para dirigirse al baño. Y, el beber así tiene ciertas consecuencias.

Unos cinco minutos había estado allí dentro. Salió, mirando alrededor desde el extremo de la barra, donde se encontraba la entraba del necesitado baño, para volver a escuchar la puerta y aquellos tacones, más esa vez iban acompañados por otros dos pares. Vio de nuevo a la muchacha de negro, a la que acompañaban dos chicas más, una cubierta por un tapado blanco, y la otra con una chaqueta de piel, bastante pomposa. La de negro a la cabeza, guió a las otras dos hasta la barra, donde las dos nuevas se quitaron de inmediato sus abrigos, dejando al descubierto faldas cortas y remeras sin hombros.

- Vamos, te toca – dijo la de blanco, la de estatura medie entre las tres, con tono calmo, pero desafiante, observando con un par de ojos oscuros a la mayor.

- Nosotras cumplimos, te toca – dijo la otra, vestida llamativa pero combinada con un tono verde aguamarina.

- Déjense de joder ¿Quieren? – bramó la otra, asegurando su tapado largo a su alrededor, dando a entender que se sentía mejor con ello puesto.

- Pero... lo prometiste Luka – dijo la de tacones blancos, haciéndole un puchero, la verdad adorable.

- Déjala, Miku, no es lo suficientemente mujer, sabe que no nos podrá superar en las vestimentas de esta noche – dijo la otra, burlona, cruzando sus piernas largas con las cintas de sus sandalias de tacón. La de negro suspiró, y desabrochó los botones de la prenda que la cubría, para descubrir dos pares de breteles, seguido de una espalda casi por completo al descubierto, surcado por unas finas tiras de encaje. Hizo a un lado, finalmente el tapado, para mostrar unos pantalones de cuero negros, que develaban parte de sus piernas, pero solo parte, ya que hasta sobre las rodillas llegaban las botas negras que llevaba. Las otras dos quedaron en sepulcral silencio por unos instantes, así como todos los del bar.

- Estoy soñando ¿Verdad, Miku? – dijo Meiko, parpadeando, confundida.

- ERES TERRIBLEMENTE SEXI – gritó Miku dando saltitos a su lado, para tomarla de la mano, obligándola a dar una vuelta, mostrándose.

- Ya basta – dijo algo incómoda la chica, poniéndose de pié, queriendo caminar al baño, chocándose de frente con alguien, al no ver dónde iba, por hacerle un mal gesto con la mano a sus amigas. Un par de manos tomaron su cintura y sintió un agradable aliento a su licor favorito de chocolate. Alzó la vista y dos zafiros violáceos le hicieron quedarse prendida.

- Ten cuidado – susurró el chico, viendo aquellos ojos azules como dos astros magníficos.

- S-suéltame – dijo alejando bruscamente sus manos de su cintura, para pasarlo.

- De nada – masculló el de cabellos morados, más antes de partir, escuchó un grave y sensual.

- Gracias – Volteó con brusquedad viendo la cabellera rosada de la chica entrar en el baño para damas.

- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó alguien a su lado, era la de blanco.

- ¿A qué va esa pregunta? – dijo cortante.

- A que Luka no te hizo nada, o sea – dijo la otra rodeándolo, inspeccionándolo – No, al parecer está sanito – le sonrió, alzando las cejas – Es increíble, tocarse su cintura… Que envidia – dijo algo recelosa.

- ¿Qué dices? – preguntó confundido, queriendo largarse de allí antes de que la chica vuelva.

- Gakupo ¿Por qué no invitas a tus amigas a la mesa? – preguntó de pronto Kaito detrás suyo, para guiñarle un ojo a la chica de sandalias rojas en cuanto ésta se giró para verlo.

- No son mis amigas – dijo de inmediato Gakupo.

- Esto… Meiko, no creo que Luka quiera estar simpática esta noche – advirtió la otra, peliacua, viendo el baño con algo de temor.

- ¿Por qué tienes miedo? – preguntó el peliazul, dirigiéndolas sutilmente a la mesa en la que Len bebía su quinto Martini.

- Es que…. Perdió una apuesta y debió de vestirse así – explicó, y antes de darse cuenta, esta tomando asiento frente a un muchacho rubio de ojos azules intensos y sonrisa confiada. Ladeó la cabeza, extrañada, pero en cierto modo curiosa. Len notó su escrutinio y la miró haciendo que corra el rostro por inercia.

- Así que… ¿Se llaman Luka, Miku y Meiko? – preguntó Kaito apoyando los codos sobre la mesa, bastante galante.

- Si…

- No… - respondieron al unísono, para mirarse entre ellas, dándose cuenta de que habían metido la pata. – Esto… - trató de hablar Miku, pero alguien la interrumpió.

- Cómo nos llamamos no es su inconveniente ¿O si? – dura, algo aguda e imponente, Luka hizo acto de presencia. - ¿Me pueden explicar? – preguntó a las chicas.

- No te preocupes, que ya nos juntamos… pueden llamarnos Gakupo, Kaito y Len – presentó sonriente. Señalándolos a cada uno en la presentación, se le notaba animado. La chica de cabellos rosado rodó los ojos y tomó asiento frente al de cabellos morados, quien fijaba sus ojos sin descanso sobre ella

- ¿Te debo algo, acaso? – preguntó al notar la mirada sobre si.

- Vamos, Luka, relájate… dijeron que pagarían los tragos… - dijo Miku y supo la mayor que no era verdad por la mueca de los tres varones, pero quiso joderlos, por joderle a ella la noche.

- ¿En serio? – parpadeó con calma, batiendo sus largas pestañas al varón frente a ella. – Lamento haberte tratado de ese modo… Con quien invita no hay que meterse jamás… - dijo del modo más angelical que pudo y llamó a un mesero.

- ¡Yo quiero un Piel de Iguana! – pidió la de cabellos verde agua, tentada por el color de la bebida del chico con quien comenzaba una amena charla sobre el clima de la última semana.-

- Yo quiero Sangría… - dijo la castaña, entusiasmada siendo dos los pedidos por el joven rubio, quien se animó a probarlo, por aquella absurda tendencia de los Machos humanos a demostrar cosas sin sentido frente a cualquier fémina.

- ¿Quieres pedir algo? Supongo que correrá por mi cuenta – dijo el fanático de las berenjenas a la chica de rosa.-

- Pantera Rosa – dijo algo cortante al mesero quien no le despegaba la vista de encima. Luka sabía que era la mayor, pero aún así le fastidiaban las miradas indiscretas sobre su cuerpo. - ¿Qué miras? – volvió a llamarle la atención al hombre frente a ella, sentía su mirada sobre sí desde hacía rato.

- Lindo color de ojos… - murmuro el chico, corriendo la vista, por lo que no notó la mirada incrédula por parte de la alagada. ¿Un cumplido a sus ojos? Siempre era a sus piernas, busto, trasero y burlas hacia su cabello. Parpadeó dos veces, media sorprendida aun y quedó con la vista fija en él. Quién sabe qué mirada, solo quedó estática con los ojos en él. Gakupo, no era tonto, sentía aquella bella mirada azul clara sobre si, pero prefería hacerse el tonto, parecía bastante fácil de fastidiar, y él sabia exactamente como hacer para llamar la atención de aquella… traviesa pantera rosa.

* * *

Pantera Rosa y Piel de Iguana son tragos de verdad que venden en una disco de donde vivo...

En fin... primer capítulo listo...

Agradeceré sus comentarios... Y debo recordar escribir los reviews de la gente que está subiendo más Fics de estos dos... Ya me siento obsesionada con ellos y he leído todos y cada uno de los Fic en Español, me da fiaca en otro idioma...

Besotes...

Ayiw...

25/02/2013


	2. Tragos van, tragos vienen

Bien.

Aquí está el siguiente capítulo... Honestamente, me daba "Cosita" subir este Fic, pero supongo que los Reviews de Koji931 y Yui.H Me dieron el valor para seguir con esto... Gracias, personas, va de corazón...

En fin, espero que sea de su agrado...

Disclaimer : Vocaloid ni sus Pjs me pertenecen en ningún sentido, solo escribo por diversión, sin ánimos de lucrar... para nada...

* * *

Tragos van, tragos vienen...

* * *

Gakupo, no era tonto, sentía aquella bella mirada verde clara sobre si, pero prefería hacerse el tonto, parecía bastante fácil de fastidiar, y él sabia exactamente como hacer para llamar la atención de aquella… traviesa pantera rosa.

- Aquí están sus bebidas… Y bonos para el viernes de la semana que viene, habrá banda en vivo… - dijo el mesero y los papelitos desaparecieron de sus manos al ser tomados por una mancha verde agua y azul.

- Son míos… - dijo Miku forcejeando por quitárselos a Kaito.

- Oh, vamos, comparte, chica… - dijo el otro, reacio a entregarle tal trofeo.

- Los trajeron para las chicas, por que somos bonitas… - dijo la de coletas, comenzando a pucherear, más sin soltar el par de cupones.

- No seas chiquilina. – se quejó el de pelo azul, tironeando tanto como la otra.

- ¡LUKA! – dijo la adolescente, buscando ayuda, y la de pelo rosado se colocó de pié de inmediato, manos sobre la mesa, con una mirada que atravesaba piel, carne y huesos

- Suelta los bonos, ahora… - siseó y el chico soltó los papelitos con cuidado, y ojos enormes; era realmente aterradora.

- Gakupo, defiéndeme… - dijo indignado, volteando a ver al mayor.

- Viejo ¿Qué quieres que haga contra ella? Es mujer, quiera o no acabará haciéndome caer en alguna… Además… ¿No vale la pena verlas felices? – dijo con calma, ganándose la mirada extrañada de todos en la mesa.

- ¿Eres gay o algo así? – preguntó la menor de las mujeres, mirándolo un tanto extrañada, sospechosa, como sus compañeras de salida, guardando los bonos disimuladamente en su escote.

- ¿QUÉ? – dijo el susodicho, levemente herido. – NO, soy heterosexual… menos con este gay, somos la pareja del año gay… - dijo pasando un brazo alrededor del cuello de Kaito, mirándolo con "profundidad" a los ojos. - ¿No vieron cuando me pidió que lo defienda? Es que es algo sensible… - sonrió al sonrojado de pelo azul.

- DÉJAME EN PAZ, GAKUPO, IDIOTA – vociferó con temor el de cabellos azules; aquello había sido raro, con todas sus letras. Todos explotaron en carcajadas, pues el nerviosismo del de ojos azules, resultaba más que sospechoso.

Entre risas y tragos, acabaron teniendo entre todos una amena charla sobre distintos temas. Estudios, trabajos, vacaciones, las bebidas, lugares peores y mejores en el que estaban, y experiencias, MUCHAS experiencias. Y habían llegado a aquel punto, en el que gritaban para hacerse escuchar, entre carcajadas y correcciones.

- Recuerda…

- No, tú recuerda – dijo Miku, riendo cada dos o tres palabras. – Estábamos afuera de la Academia de música… Y cuando pasaron los del equipo de fútbol, pensaron que estábamos haciendo competencia de camisetas mojadas… - soltó una carcajada, haciendo reír a Meiko, lo que hizo reí a Len y a Kaito. Luka negó con la cabeza, dibujando solo una sonrisa torcida en su fino rostro.

- ¿Qué es tan gracioso? – preguntó Gakupo, sin haber dejado de verla en todo el rato.

- Ese día… - comenzó, ganándose la atención total de todos, ya que era la primera vez que hablaba para con todos en toda la noche. - … fue increíble del castigo que nos libramos… - soltó una risa en voz baja. – Debimos de hacerle ojitos al director para que no nos ponga una suspensión, después de todo, acabamos haciendo que todo el cuerpo estudiantil se meta en la guerra de agua… - Rió en voz baja, sin poder ser escuchada por cierto chico de cabellos morados por las estruendosas carcajadas de las otras dos jóvenes.

- Aún no entiendo bien cómo fue que consiguieron inundar el pasillo… - comentó Miku, bebiendo un poco más de su bebida solo por inercia, hacía rato que había pasado lo que tenía permitido respecto al consumo de alcohol. La mesa estaba llena de vasos vacíos, mostrando la resistencia de todos en la mesa, o lo buenos que eran simulando sus distintos estados.

- Esa fui yo… - soltó Luka, con una sonrisa cada vez más marcada en su delicado rostro. Se ganó la mirada sorprendida de sus dos compañeras. - ¿Qué? Fui yo la que sugerí que usen el equipo para incendios… Si en el tercer piso, acabamos los matafuegos también… - rió con ganas. Una risa aguda y cantarina. Gakupo separó los labios, sin perderla de vista. Era… perfecta. Su escrutinio se vio interrumpido por un "cariñoso" codazo por parte de Kaito, directo a sus costillas.

- Se te caen las babas… - murmuró entre cuchicheos, con una sonrisa por demás "feliz" en su rostro. Ya se estaba pasando de copas.

- Soy todo un caballero, ¿Cómo crees? – dijo sobándose bajo el brazo. Por su parte, aún estaba en perfectas condiciones… bueno, salvo por que no podía simular mucho el mirar a la pelirosa que tenía en frente.

- Diablos… Creo que necesito… aire… - de pronto habló la menor de las mujeres, pasando una mano por su frente. Luka, como si estuviese programada, se levantó y le ayudó antes de que cualquiera de los presentes pudiese hacer nada, demostrando que aquello no había sido nada para ella. Aún estaba en excelentes condiciones.

- Te dije que no quería cuidar de ebrias esta noche… - dijo pasando el brazo de la menor por sus hombros, ayudándola a levantarse.

- Espérame… tengo algo de agua en la mochila… - dijo Meiko poniéndose de pié saliendo con ellas del bar a la frescura de la noche.

Y como si fuese una rosa y cursi historia de amor, los tres varones perdieron un suspiro, aún viéndolas a través del vidrio.

- ¿Cómo diantres es tan perfecta? - murmuró Gakupo apoyando su mejilla en su mano, con el codo sobre la mesa.

- Las tres son… exquisitas. – murmuró Len, levemente preocupado por la de coletas.

- ¿Qué dicen? No fue tan mala idea invitarlas… - se jactó Kaito, repasando los vasos en los que quedaba algo de líquido bebible. – Yo… quiero a la castaña… - dijo mirando casi predador a la chica que tendía una botella de agua a la menor de la mujeres. Gakupo y Len se miraron, diciéndose lo obvio. - ¿Y ustedes? – preguntó el de cabellos azules.

- Ya decidimos… - dijo con simpleza Len, revisando su celular. – Ya son las 3 de la mañana… - dijo sorprendido. Los otros dos lo miraron en igual emoción.

- Se pasó rápido… Dijimos que a las 3 estaríamos en casa… - murmuró Gakupo, algo pensativo. Su rector los empalaría por llegar tarde y con esa cantidad de tragos encima pero… – Hey… - los llamó de pronto, alzando un vaso con su trago. – Por el castigo más justificado que tendremos… - ofreció el brindis, con una sonrisa de costado en su rostro, y los otros varones sonrieron, alzando sus vasos.

- Hagamos que valga la pena, entonces… - soltó Kaito colocándose de pié, brindando con sus colegas, bebiendo hasta ver el fondo. Secó con el dorso de su mano sus labios y golpeó con fuerza en la mesa con el vaso – Iré a ver cómo van… - dijo emprendiendo marcha a la salida, avanzando levemente inclinado hacia su derecha.

Quedaron los otros dos mirando a ver qué hacía con las tres, las cuales no dejaron de platicar en todo momento.

* * *

¿Qué más les esperará en esta noche? - patético intento de sonar interesante. - ... ¡OKAY! No sé atrapar a las personas, pero eso intento...

Este capi es cortito, peor espero que el siguiente sea más largo, tengo la historia casi lista, solo debo ver en qué partes la corto y en cuales no...

Mis agradecimientos por los reviews y por las personas que leen de igual forma... Yo sé que lo leen, puedo verlo en sus ojos... LO DEZEAN - :HolaSoyGermán:-

Revoir...

Ayiw...

17/03/2013


	3. ¿Quieres problemas?

Listo...

Tercer capítulo publicado. Quiero agradecer a... - se fija los comentarios.- Yui.H y Neruso y Neria por los Reviews. Dan el valor para seguir subiendo los capítulos... Ojala le guste, lectores...

Disclaimer : Vocaloid ni sus Pjs me pertenecen en ningún sentido, solo escribo por diversión, sin ánimos de lucrar... para nada...

* * *

¿Quieres problemas?

* * *

Quedaron los otros dos mirando a ver qué hacía con las tres, las cuales no dejaron de platicar en todo momento.

- Es muy liiindo… - murmuró la menor, siendo arrastrada por la de cabellos rosas a una banca frente al bar.

- ¿De quién hablan? – apareció Meiko detrás de Luka, quien acomodaba a Miku para que no caiga.

- De los tres – respondió segura la de coletas. - ¿Han visto los ojos de Len? Son increíbles… - suspiró sin mirar a dentro, sabía que les estaban mirando.

- Es muy gracioso Kaito… - comentó Meiko, tendiéndole una botella de agua.

- Gracias, Mei… - dijo bebiendo con ganas.

- Te vas a hacer en los calzones… - murmuró la mayor, cambiando de pierna su peso, de brazos cruzados. – Y debemos irnos de este lugar, chicas. Los de la mesa del fondo ya me tienen enferma con sus miradas – dijo con la vista a un costado.

- ¿Te han estado mirando? – preguntó algo alarmada Miku.

- Siempre la miran… lo que debe preocupar es el hecho de que lo hagas notar, Luka ¿Todo en orden?

- Creo… - suspiró abrazándose a si misma con solo un brazo. - … creo que son los que estaban en la pandilla enemiga de mi ex – soltó y las otras dos se asustaron.

- No es un juego ¿Por qué no nos avisaste antes? – preguntó algo molesta la del medio.

- No quería preocuparlas, y cuando sugerí algo, me miraron con caritas de "Pero son guapos" y debí de quedarme frente a ese pervertido peor que León – dijo molesta.

- Pero es muy…

- Miku, ya sé que son guapos, pero a mi no me entran por los ojos los hombres… - soltó algo despectiva, dándose cuenta tarde de lo que había dicho, al notar la mirada cristalina de la menor. – M-Miku, lo siento… - intentó de inmediato disculparse, pero la chica negó con la cabeza, poniéndose de pié para entrar al bar nuevamente justa cuando Kaito salía.

- Hola, Mik…u… - dijo viéndola extrañado. La adolescente avanzó con toda la firmeza y entereza que pudo hasta la mesa y tomó su abrigo.

- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó de inmediato Len, colocándose de pié el ver sus ojos cristalinos y cejo levantado. – E-espera… ¡Miku! – gritó el rubio saliendo tras la chica, quien esquivó majestuosamente a la mayor al salir por otra de las puertas. – Dile a las otras dos que iré tras ella… - dijo el menor y Gakupo solo afirmó, viendo que la pequeña estaba en serio angustiada… y bastante afectada por el alcohol. Se colocó de pié cuando entraron los tres que habían estado afuera.

- ¿Y Miku? – preguntó de inmediato Luka, con mirada aguda, fijándose por todo el lugar.

- Salió por la puerta de allí…

- ¿SOLA? – interrumpió al de cabellos morados, en un grito.

- … y Len fue con ella. Tranquila – se colocó de pié, posando una de sus manos sobre su hombro desnudo. Y una corriente le atravesó a ambos; se miraron a los ojos, y la mujer apartó la mano del mayor, algo perturbada.

- ¿Y si quiere hacerle algo malo? – preguntó sin dejar de verlo a los ojos. Gakupo comprendió la preocupación de la chica, realmente las cuidaba.

- Confía en mi palabra… Deberías cuidarte más de nosotros que de Len, es un pan de dios el chico – le aseguró en mayor, con voz grave y mirada segura, que por alguna extraña razón logró calmar a la de cabellos rosas. Suspiró y ya más tranquila, tomó asiento en la mesa, para buscar en su abrigo un celular rosado.

- Meiko… - se detuvo unos segundos, reconsiderando. – Mejor escríbele tu, si ve que es mío el mensaje, no querrá verlo siquiera. – dijo resignada.

- Okay… - dijo sacando el propio de quién sabe dónde, comenzando a escribir con velocidad. – "Miku, estamos preocupadas, ¿Dónde estás? ¿Con quién? Si vas a la casa, sabes donde está la llave y la protección. Besos." – dictó y Luka afirmó, pareciéndole bien lo que decía. Los varones intercambiaron solo una mirada.

- Me aburro aquí… - murmuró la mayor y la otra coincidió.

- Ya probé todos los tragos aquí… - dijo tomando su abrigo. - ¿Vamos a otro sitio, Luka? – preguntó con una sonrisa entusiasmada, ni se notaba en realidad todo lo que había consumido en aquellas horas.

- Vale… - dijo colocándose de pié. Al querer tomar su abrigo, no estaba en su lugar. Volteó a ver y estaba Gakupo ofreciéndole ayuda para colocárselo.

- ¿Me dejas ayudarte? – preguntó ya en todas para hacerlo y la chica suspiró.

- Ya qué… - dijo dejando que le coloque el tapado de modo correcto. "Perfecto, nos vamos" pensó comenzando a avanzar a la salida, antes de sentir que alguien la tomaba del brazo con brusquedad.

- Así que la dulzura del Jefe ya no quiere jugar… - murmuró uno de los que había querido evitar. Dos de ellos se habían levantado y acercado a ellas, aprovechando que los varones estaban pagando la tremenda cuenta con el barman. - ¿Por qué no se quedan un rato más? Vamos, vengan a jugar con nosotros… - utilizó un tono de voz asqueroso, que puso piel de gallina hasta a Meiko, con su carácter fuerte.

- Déjenla… - dijo de inmediato la mayor, a lo que la castaña la miró asustada. – Me iré con ustedes, pero no le hagan nada… - dijo bastante más sumisa de lo que era en realidad, pero era la seguridad de una de sus amigas al que estaba en "juego" como ellos habían dicho. Quiso avanzar con ambos, cuando alguien le impidió el avance al abrazarla de la cintura. Se asqueó y al tratar de apartar aquel par de enormes manos de su cuerpo, vio como Meiko era tomada casi de la misma forma por Kaito. Alzó la vista y se encontró con una mirada helada y aguda, que Gakupo dedicaba a los dos delincuentes.

- No tienes por qué hacer eso, Luka – dijo el mayor mirándola a los ojos; tenía el ceño levemente fruncido y sus facciones tensas hacían que su rostro se viese mucho mayor a la edad que tenía. El chico estaba realmente molesto, trataba de ocultarlo por estar ellas, ella en la cercanía, pero sentía que en cualquier momento colapsaría.

- Ella viene conmigo… - dijo uno de ellos, tratando de agarrar del brazo a la chica, la cual se ocultó entre los brazos de Gakupo, quien la colocó fuera del alcance del sujeto, sin soltarla.

- Ella no irá contigo, hará lo que quiera hacer por que yo la protejo – dijo seguro, sin quitarle la mirada al tipaso que había osado tocar a Luka. La chica no salía de su asombro, no le quitaba los ojos de encima al varón que… que la estaba defendiendo.

- ¿Quieres problemas, niño bonito? Te daré problemas… - dijo y cuando quiso avanzar contra el de cabellos morados alguien lo frenó tomándolo del hombro.

- Nokki, te he dicho que no te metas en problemas… - sonó una voz rasposa y Gakupo notó cómo Luka se hundía más entre sus brazos. – Luka, bella mía, tanto tiempo… - soltó un tipo alto y de mirada suave, con sus ojos clavados en la muchacha. Kaito miraba desde afuera todo; Gakupo le había indicado que saque de inmediato a Meiko del lugar, ya que debían de mantenerlas a salvo. Y trataba de contener a la castaña, la que sentía que algo malo pasaría, y de realizar una llamada.

- Hola, ¿León? ¿Recuerdas ese favor que debes a Gakupo? Ven ahora mismo a… - continuó hablando con prisa y nervioso. Debían de llegar rápido.

- Koiku, no deberías nombrarme así, no soy tuya… - despectivas palabras salieron de la muchacha, aún en la seguridad de los brazos del mayor.

- Creo que me he desacostumbrado a la frialdad de tu carácter, hermosa Luka – dijo y sus ojos grises se elevaron hasta los azules de quien sostenía a la que había sido la mujer más hermosa y exquisita con la que había estado el jefe de pandilla. – Buenas noches, caballero… Lamento decir que me molesta el modo en que sostiene a esa bella criatura… - dijo acercándose bastante intimidante. Gakupo retrocedió, aún tenía a Luka entre sus brazos, por lo que no quería lastimarla.

- No la soltaré, si es lo que sugieres. Al menos no sabiendo que tu la tocarás… - dijo con voz grave, encuadrando hombros, no la soltaría no importa lo que sucediese. Pero una pregunta merodeaba en su mente ¿Cómo había hecho esa delicada flor de cerezo para acabar con un tipo tan malón como ese?

- ¿Qué dices… insecto? – masculló entre dientes, afilando su mirada, cerniéndose sobre él, le sacaba fácilmente una cabeza de altura. El más bajo, que de bajo no tenía nada con su metro ochenta de alto, sonrió de costado.

- Que no la soltaré, mucho menos si eso es lo que quieres… - dijo con altanería. Luka ya se estaba asustando, sabía de lo que era capaz Koiku cuando se enojaba.

- G-Gakupo… - susurró despacio, sacudiendo suavemente su brazo, que aún la rodeaba, lo que en cierto modo agradecía. El chico solo emitió un sonido al azar con su garganta, demostrándole que la escuchaba, sin deener la batalla de miradas que tenía con el ex de la chica de cabello rosado. – Vámonos… Déjalo y vámonos… - dijo bastante nerviosa, empuñando sus delicadas manos en la camisa negra que llevaba el mayor.

- ¿Te irás conmigo? – preguntó mirándola de pronto, acercándola más a él, totalmente protector.

- Me iré contigo y nos iremos ahora – dijo terca, sintiendo su rostro caliente. Desde aquella cercanía, podía notar lo realmente guapo que era. Y eso, sumado al nerviosismo por la situación en la que estaban, no le jugaba a favor.

- Entonces vamos… - dijo el varón, dirigiéndola de inmediato a la salida, sin despedidas ni palabras hacia el otro. Salió y se dirigió hacia donde estaban Kaito y Meiko. – Kaito, llévatelas, no importa dónde, que no lleguen a ellas. – dijo serio, dejándola al lado de su mejor amigo. Luka se horrorizó, ¿Acaso él…?

- ¡No! ¡Espera! Gakupo ¿Qué vas a hacer? – preguntó tomando uno de los brazos del chico con los suyos. – Ven, ven con nosotros, lo mejor será que escapemos… Ello-

- Ahora si, imbécil – sonó la voz furiosa de Koiku, quien salió de inmediato con tres sujetos más del lugar. – Hazla a un lado y podré darte tu merecido… - dijo haciendo tronar los puños. Gakupo sonrió, confiado.

- Déjala en paz. Ella no estará contigo. No digo que esté conmigo, pero no puedes obligarla a hacer algo que no quiere. – dijo con firmeza, quitándose su abrigo, para mayor comodidad para la pelea, pero no contó con que Luka se aferre a su brazo con todas sus fuerza.

- No, Gakupo. No – dijo comenzando a hiperventilar. – No es justo en las peleas, en la mitad se meterán ellos y te lastimarán… - dijo sabiendo cómo "peleaba" en otro. – Vámonos… - repitió tirándolo del brazo.

- Te… ¿Acaso te preocupas por mi? – preguntó conmovido y la chica se sonrojó violentamente.

- Te van a matar… - susurró sintiendo sus ojos húmedos.

- No te preocupes, para verlo solo tendrás que visitar un hospital, pequeña golfa. – soltó Koiku, empujándola por un hombro, separándolos y provocando que ella caiga con poca ceremonia en el suelo. Meiko y Kaito gritaron su nombre, pero no fue tanta su reacción como la del varón de cabellos morados.

- ¡Luka! – gritó Gakupo y de un solo golpe hizo retroceder al agresor, acercándose de inmediato a levantar a la chica con una delicadeza extrema. - ¿Estás bien? ¿Dónde te lastimaste? – preguntó y Meiko apareció a su lado.

- ¡Luka! Vámonos, que ellos arreglen esto… - dijo asustada; no era la primera vez que veía enojado al Ex de su amiga, lo que la ponía totalmente nerviosa.

- No lo dejaré solo en esto – dijo a su amiga y se aferró con ambas manos a los fuertes brazos de por quien aún se preocupaba. – Te has metido en esto por - mi culpa… - la culpa comenzaba a mostrarse, dejando ver ante aquel que recién conocía, su debilidad, su preocupación.

- No te preocupes, por favor. No soporto verte de ese modo – dijo estirando su mano para acariciar su mejilla, cosa que no logró hacer por que alguien lo tomó por los hombros, inmovilizándolo. Luka vio, horrorizada, como comenzaban a golpearlo en el estómago sin compasión, sin que pueda defenderse para nada.

- ¡NO, DÉJENLO! ¡ME QUIEREN A MI! – forcejeaba para librarse del agarre de Meiko, quien solo obedecía por inercia lo que Kaito le había dicho antes de que salga a la carrera, para defender a su amigo. De una patada algo torpe, logró derribar a uno de los que arremetía contra el de cabellos morados, y de un golpe con su puño, apartó al otro, haciendo que el golpeado pueda liberarse de quien lo mantenía apresado.

- ¡Kaito! – aulló Meiko al ver que el líder de la pandilla sacaba una navaja, y se acercaba al nombrado. El de cabellos azules logró esquivar a duras penas el, la verdad, inexperto movimiento con el arma blanca, acercándose a ayudar a su amigo, quien a duras penas podía lograr mantenerse en pié.

- Vamos, ya viene la ayuda… - dijo y de la nada alguien lo tumbó de un golpe en el rostro. Al caer al suelo llevó una mano a sus labios, notando que estaban completamente manchados de ver eso, Gakupo se lanzó contra el que había lastimado a su colega; dos golpes rápidos lograron dejarlo en el suelo y dedicó una mirada sombría a los otros dos. Se había enojado. - ¡Contrólate, Gakupo! – le dijo su amigo desde el suelo, pues nada bueno saldría si se descargaba con ellos.

El de cabellos morados, veía todo en rojo. Quería hacerlos sufrir. Habían osado insultar a Luka y lastimar a su amigo. Agradeció que Len y Miku se hubiesen retirado antes de todo eso. Inhaló con fuerza y agachó la cabeza, buscando cordura y control en ese momento. Y la calma llegó a él, simplemente podía controlarse en momentos como ese. Dejó que los dos conscientes lo vuelvan a tomar y le golpeen, pues si llegaba a volver a defenderse, no sucedería nada bueno, por lo que no hizo absolutamente nada más que soportar los duros golpes sobre su cuerpo. En cierto modo agradeció el haber bebido tanto, ya que en el momento, no dolían tanto los impactos de los puños del más alto.

* * *

Me siento media rara subiendo algo así aún... Me es casi imposible no escribir drama, por lo que siempre acabo haciendo sufrir a los Pjs... Lástima por ellos(?).

Espero en sus reviews quejas, sugerencias y demás...

Revoir...

Ayiw...

24/03/2013


	4. Escúchame bien

Veamos...

Por fin tengo tiempo de subir el cuarto capítulo... Ni se imaginan todas las cosas que tengo que hacer... y se acercan los Parciales de la Universidad y... Mejor ni lo pienso ahora...

Quiero agradecer a Yui H. y a Richard Letters por sus reviews, me hacen animar el espíritu para poder continuar con todo esto...

Calculo que serán a lo mucho dos capítulos más. Tenía ganas de escribir algo relativamente corto... Sin historia muy longeva ni trama infinita...

En fin, espero que sea de su agrado, lectores...

Disclaimer : Vocaloid y sus Pjs no me pertenecen en ningún sentido, solo escribo por diversión, sin ánimos de lucrar... para nada...

* * *

Escúchame bien...

* * *

En cierto modo agradeció el haber bebido tanto, ya que en el momento, no dolían tanto los impactos de los puños del más alto.

Al ver eso, la muchacha de cabellos rosados, no lo soportó. Se libró como pudo del agarre de su amiga y corrió hacia él. No podía estar pasando, no podía estarle pasando eso por su culpa. Desesperada, empujó con todas sus fuerzas a Kuiko, ayudada por el impulso de la carrera, haciéndolo caer al suelo. Meiko, al notar que no podría hacer nada ante la desesperación de su amiga, se acercó a Kaito y ayudó a que se incorpore, notando que no estaba muy bien que digamos.

- ¡NO, LUKA, VETE! – gritó el de cabellos morados, librándose del otro al darle con la cabeza hacia atrás. Se acercó a la chica, quien le hizo daño por tan fuerte que se aferró a él, al rodearlo con sus bracitos, pues su cuerpo estaba ya en malas condiciones por la golpiza.

- No… m-mi… culpa… - decía con voz entre cortada. Las lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos, haciendo que se vean aún más azules. El mayor la observó, compungido, por verla de aquel modo. Y la rodeó con sus brazos al sentir que Kuiko se volvía contra la chica.

- ¡Grandisima hija de...! – gritó el muchacho, dispuesto a hacer gritar a la muchacha por meterse en su pelea. Su puño viajó por el aire, y se detuvo antes de llegar a su rostro. Parpadeó confundido al ver una cabellera morada en su camino, y un dolor en su nudillo le hizo saber que era un hueso duro.

- G-Ga… kupo… - susurró Luka, sin dejar de verlo a los ojos. Había detenido el golpe con su propia cabeza al no poder mover con velocidad sus adoloridos brazos.

- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó notando como la imagen de su angelical rostro se invadía de negro.

- Gakupo… - repitió, totalmente incrédula. Vio cómo se comenzaba a desmoronar frente a ella, y cerraba los ojos con lentitud. – N-no, NO, GAKUPO.

- Lo siento… - susurró y su cuerpo acabó por caer en brazos de la chica, quien terminó sentada en el suelo por el peso, rodeándolo con sus brazos.

- NO, DESPIERTA, GAKUPO. ES MI CULPA – lloró cerrando los ojos, encogiéndose en el lugar. Kuiko se había quedado quieto en el lugar, aún con el puño en el aire. ¿Tan noble podía llegar a ser ese sabandija? En su estupefacción, no notó que alguien más había llegado, al menos hasta que lo hizo girar y le volteó la quijada de un solo golpe con sus enormes manos. El recién llegado León, notó que quien era sostenido por la belleza de ojos azules era su amigo, al notar una cabellera morada. Abrió sus ojos como platos. Se inclinó a su lado, pidiendo con señas a la chica que le muestre su rostro, el cual cubría con sus brazos y cabellos, bañándolo con sus lágrimas. Luka hizo a un lado su cabello y León apretó los puños con fuerza, impotente.

- ¿Por qué no me llamaron antes? – preguntó notando también el estado de Kaito, quien recibía ayuda de una angustiada Meiko en todo momento.

- Lo sé, lo siento, debería de haber llamado antes, pero… Lo siento, fue mi culpa. – dijo apenado, sintiendo cómo la castaña le quitaba el polvo a su ropa.

- No – interrumpió de mayor de las chicas. – Es mi culpa que estén así… - dijo acariciando con delicadeza el rostro de quien reposaba sobre ella.- ¿Por qué teníamos que salir justo esta noche? – cerró los ojos con fuerza, sintiendo un profundo dolor en su pecho. Por su culpa ellos estaba heridos; por su culpa él estaba…

- Esta noche, es la más feliz de mi vida entera... – escuchó que una voz grave decía debajo y abrió sus ojos, para ver entre las lágrimas los ojos abiertos de Gakupo, quien sonreía levemente.- No llores, Luka… - dijo estirando su mano hacia el rostro de la menor, acariciándolo con sumo cuidado.

- Gakupo… - susurró la chica y colocó una de sus manos sobre la de él en su propio rostro; tantas cosas se le cruzaron por la mente para decirle, a lo que atinó a soltar aquello: - IDIOTA ¿Cómo diablos se te ocurre hacer algo como eso? Meterte con un matón por nada… - le dijo a modo de regaño; su voz sonaba enojada, pero su rostro detonaba que estaba realmente compungida por todo ello.

- Él… te insultó… No podía dejar que se fuese así como si nada… - susurró tratando de incorporarse. La boca se le estaba llenando de sangre.

- N-no te muevas… - susurró con preocupación la muchacha, pero una mano inmensa en su hombro le hizo levantar el rostro, notando al recientemente llegado León, quién le hizo señas para que le permita moverse al amante de las berenjenas. – P-pero…

- Con lo débil que está… se ahogará con su propia sangre… - habló con calma, señalando un hilo de sangre que escapaba de la comisura de los labios del herido. Luka apretó los propios aún más, buscando contener su llanto, y ella misma le ayudó a incorporarse, sosteniendo sus largos y algo sucios cabellos para que escupa la sustancia roja.

- Gracias por venir, León… - murmuró el chico, al notarlo, quitando un hilo espeso de saliva y sangre que había resbalado de sus labios con el dorso de su mano.

- Me debes más de una, Gakupo. Cuando quieras… - dijo amable y escuchó unas sirenas a lo lejos. – Los del bar llamaron a la policía… - murmuró y rodó los ojos.

- Ay, no… de esta no salimos bien parados… - Gakupo miró a Kaito sentado un poco más allá, con Meiko abrazándolo, escondiendo su rostro en su cuello. El nombrado hizo un mohín; sabía que estarían castigados de por vida si el rector debía de irlos a buscar a la comisaría, más no se arrepentía de nada, menos aún al sentir a Meiko buscar refugio en sus brazos. Sonrió ampliamente y la abrazó con suavidad. Gakupo trató de ponerse de pié, pero dos manos delicadas sostuvieron su rostro a lo que se quedó quieto, viendo a una frágil Luka luchar contra el llanto.

- Quédate quieto… por favor… - pidió mirándolo a los ojos, acariciando con suavidad sus mejillas golpeadas. El joven quedó con la mirada fija en ella, inclinándose hasta volver a reposar su cabeza contra el pecho de la joven, pudiendo sentir su aroma particular en su cuello.

- No te preocupes, por favor… - murmuró despacio, sintiendo que se aferraba a su cuello, temblando ligeramente. – Lo siento… - susurró, pues se dio cuenta en ese momento de lo mucho que la había asustado.

- Idiota, no me preocupo… - dijo con un hilo de voz, abrazándolo un poco más fuerte, sintiendo alivio de poder estar hablando con él. Habían tenido mucha suerte. Un auto se detuvo en la cercanía y Gakupo se distanció levemente de ella.

- De seguro nos llevarán, así que le pediré a León que las lleve a ambas a su casa – dijo con calma, con una paz que no cualquiera podría tener luego de haber pasado por algo como aquello.

- No dejaré que les lleven… - dijo Luka decidida, haciendo que el chico que sostenía entre sus brazos sonría, de forma bastante tonta, la verdad, y a pesar de sentir dolor el varias partes de su cara.

- No te preocupes, Luka. Estaremos bien. – aseguró aún con aquella serenidad anormal.

- Pero… - susurró y el chico negó con la cabeza, haciendo que guarde silencio. – Si los llevan a ustedes… nos llevarán a nosotras igual. – dijo haciendo que no solo Gakupo se extrañe; Kaito le miró un momento a la de cabellos rosados, y luego fijó sus ojos en Meiko, quién le devolvió la mirada con determinación.

- Tiene razón. Iremos los cuatro. Se han metido en este lío por culpa nuestra. – aseguró la castaña, decidida, mirando primero a Kaito y luego a Gapuko, sintiendo verdadera lástima del estado del chico.

- No es necesario. Nosotros solo…

- Gakupo, guarda silencio. – dijo bastante severa la mayor de las mujeres; el varón quedó quietito y sumiso, más aún al sentir que la chica besaba su mejilla, con cuidado y dulzura. Luka sonrió, satisfecha y sonrojada, al haberse animado a hacer algo como aquello. Pese a ser perseguida, admirada, hasta acechada por su cuerpo super desarrollado y forma de ser enigmática, nunca hacía nada con los varones más que hablar, discutir o, a lo sumo, si era agradable, reír. Nunca dejaba que le toquen, o besen. ¡Osadía sería que permitiese que se acerquen a ella de aquel modo! Conocía lo que querían los varones, pero no por eso había experimentado lo que tantos buscaban al verla con tan hermoso cuerpo. Gakupo cerró los ojos, sintiendo su rostro levemente caliente, especialmente la zona donde los suaves y perfectos labios de Luka habían rozado su mejilla, para volver a acomodar la cabeza sobre su hombro. No diría nada; si ella no deseaba que le diga nada, no diría absolutamente nada.

- Disculpen, jóvenes. Nos han llamado por que había una pelea callejera – habló un uniformado, con anteojos de sol y bigote blanco, que al parecer los miraba, sin estar seguros por la oscura pantalla frente a los ojos del hombre. - ¿Debemos saber algo? – preguntó agrandándose al notar las dos bellezas de chicas que había en la escena.

- Ellos… yo… - vaciló Luka, formulando un plan en cuestión de segundos.- Fue horrible… - susurró llenando sus ojos de lágrimas. Corrió el rostro, fingiendo vergüenza, para poder dedicar un guiño a Meiko sin que los oficiales lo noten. La castaña sonrió por lo bajo.

- Casi los matan… - dijo dramatizando tal vez y un poco de más, al llevar el dorso de su mano sobre su frente, como las damiselas en peligro de las películas antiguas. – Pensé que no vería vivo a mi Kaito. – se lanzó a los brazos del nombrado, "llorando" desconsolada. El de cabellos azules, abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, con las mejillas rojas. Eso… no se lo había esperado.

- Nosotros solo nos estábamos retirando, y ellos… me quisieron llevar a la fuerza. Y mi rey solo me estaba defendiendo. – Luka, del modo más tierno y adorable, cubrió sus labios con su mano, dejando que una lágrima resbale por su piel de porcelana. Gakupo, entre los brazos de la chica, comprendió el plan, sin poder evitar querer que ella deje de derramar aquellas cristalinas lágrimas.

- No podría haber dejado que te lleven. Eres la luz de mis ojos… - totalmente afligido, el samurai dijo actuando malestar, pero siendo totalmente honesto en sus palabras… aun que la conocía hacía pocas horas.

- N-no debes decir esas cosas. – dijo viéndolo a los ojos. – Ponerte en riesgo a ti mismo y a tu amigo, por defenderme... es inaudito – ella también estaba siendo sincera, sin siquiera notarlo.

- Escúchame bien… - dijo elevando una de sus manos al rostro de la joven, sin perder sus ojos de vista. – Yo jamás… JAMÁS, permitiría que algo malo te ocurra. Nunca. Te protegeré aún a costa de mi propia vida. – dijo con un brillo especial en sus ojos azules. Luka le miró, sin darse cuenta de que él tenía mejillas rojas, solo observando aquellos zafiros intensos. ¿Era verdad eso que decía?

- G-Gakupo…- susurró hipnotizada por esa mirada, acercándose sin notarlo al joven. El de cabellos morados se sorprendió al notar el sutil movimiento de la chica, pero… quería que se acerque, la quería sentir más cerca. Luka entreabrió los labios con cuidado, bajando la vista a los labios del varón, notándolos con un golpe sobre ellos, lo que le hizo morderse levemente el inferior propio, la consciencia no le dejaría tranquila. Él, notando el pequeño gesto de la chica, sintió su cuerpo entero revolucionar. Necesitaba que se acerque más. La de cabellos rosas vaciló un momento, haciendo que Gakupo se impaciente, acercándose él con cuidado, queriendo evitar que se asuste y retroceda. La distancia se hacía corta, más y más corta. Sus respiraciones se mezclaban, y podían sentir la cercanía del otro casi sobre la piel.

- Lamento interrumpir… - dijo de pronto el oficial del bigote. Ambos jóvenes se distanciaron con brusquedad, más no se apartaron uno del otro, corriendo rostros en sentidos opuestos. Gakupo acabó viendo a Kaito y Meiko, quienes le hicieron señas de ánimo, a lo que se avergonzó aún más, sintiendo su rostro demostrar aquello en un sonrojo notable. Luka, por su parte solo cerró los ojos; su rostro, ya de color carmín, mostró a los oficiales su estado. La chica de pronto los miró, algo confundida por todas las miradas que sentía sobre ella; bajó la mirada con simulo a su cuerpo… y casi le da un ataque. La prenda que llevaba arriba, se había desacomodado, dejándola con un escote BASTANTE revelador. Solo se cubrió con un brazo y retrocedió hasta chocar de espaldas al de cabellos morados. Su vergüenza ante su casi beso, era mínima ante es asco que sentía de cuando la miraban así.

- ¿Qué pasa… Luka? – preguntó el chico al ver que no solo se había acercado a él, si no que se lanzaba a sus brazos, prácticamente escondiéndose de quienes la habían estado viendo. Se controló lo suficiente para no quejarse por el dolor.

- N-no quiero que me miren… - susurró con un hilo de voz. – No me sueltes… - pidió encogiéndose en sus brazos. El chico la rodeó con los propios, protector, cariñoso, dedicando una mirada fría, filosa e intimidante a los oficiales, algunos algo incómodos o algo avergonzados por no haber podido simular sus miradas.

- De acuerdo – dijo con aquel tono grave y profundo, que utilizaba en situaciones en las que estaba tenso. Reafirmó el agarre alrededor de la joven, la cual se dejó hasta mimar al permitir que Gakupo acaricie sus cabellos rosados con calma… La calmaba a ella, le hacía sentir bien. Sin notarlo, se hundió un poco más entre sus brazos, cerrando los ojos, dejando que aquel varonil aroma la haga sentir segura.

* * *

Awww(?). Por fin se están dejando llevar por sus sentimientos... no pueden negarlo...(?).

Hasta aquí subo por esta vez...

Espero en sus reviews quejas, sugerencias y demás...

Revoir...

Ayiw...

20/04/2013


	5. Un final a medias y una esperanza

En conclusión...

PERDÓN... he dejado de subir capis, en realidad este último capítulo, por mis exámenes... He de decir que valió la pena, ya que he aprobado con excelentes notas - socarrona. - Solo me falta uno teórico del cual me enteraré hasta el martes que viene...

Pero ya estoy aquí, con el último capítulo ya que me dio flojera subirlo en dos... Mejor todo de una ¿A qué no?

Espero que lo disfruten... y le bajaré la categoría... ya que pensé en hacer un lemmon, pero... no meda el cuero ¿Okay?

Mis cariños y enjoy, my people... I miss you everyone...

Disclaimer : Vocaloid y sus Pjs no me pertenecen en ningún sentido, solo escribo por diversión, sin ánimos de lucrar... para nada...

* * *

Un final a medias y una esperanza...

* * *

Reafirmó el agarre alrededor de la joven, la cual se dejó hasta mimar al permitir que Gakupo acaricie sus cabellos rosados con calma… La calmaba a ella, le hacía sentir bien. Sin notarlo, se hundió un poco más entre sus brazos, cerrando los ojos, dejando que aquel varonil aroma la haga sentir segura.

- E-Eh… si eso es todo… nosotros… - se notaba a leguas que su patético intento de quedar bien ante las señoritas de la escena había sido todo un fiasco, por lo que el oficial no encontraba las palabras o una idea para poder continuar con aquello.

- Ey… disculpe… - de pronto León alzó la voz, habiendo estado al escrutinio de uno de los oficiales que había acudido al lugar. – ¿Usted no es…? – se acercó al susodicho en cuestión, el cual lo miró fijo unos momentos, antes de alzar las cejas con ganas.

- ¿León? – preguntó confundido, sorprendido.

- ¡Tukaro! ¿Cómo has estado? – el saludo, seguido de un efusivo abrazo, pareció distender la situación tensa que había quedado antes. Al parecer se conocí hablaron durante escasos segundos, a lo que León aprovechó para contarle la historia como un tercero, con las modificaciones que las dos jóvenes le habían dado al asunto.

- Ah… veo, veo… - dijo el tal Tukaro, mirando al parecer a su superior, el cual afirmó e indicó que se lleven a los tres jóvenes, aún inconscientes.

- Entonces… cuídense, y recuerden que deben acudir en caso de necesitar algo. – dijo de modo innecesario el bigotudo antes de subir al automóvil aún en aquella actitud de policía serio y bueno. Meiko rodó los ojos, habiéndose mantenido aparte, junto, juntito con Kaito.

- Tarados… - por su parte masculló Luka a penas y encendieron el motor para alejarse del lugar. La chica escuchó como alguien reía entre dientes a su lado, a lo que miró, algo avergonzada, a Gakupo al darse cuenta que había sido él.

- Te hace sentir mal que te miren así ¿Verdad? – preguntó con calma, acariciando con delicadeza una de sus mejillas. La de cabellos rosados se sonrojó un poco y solo afirmó con la cabeza.

- Lo digo de nuevo, me encantaría saber cómo diablos te metes en estas cosas… - se escuchó la voz de León y los jóvenes en el suelo le miraron.

- Es que…

- Sabes que…

Ambos hablaron al mismo tiempo, mirándose extrañados.

- ¿Lo conoces? – dijeron lo mismo, al mismo tiempo, para luego mirar a León, tal vez pidiéndole una explicación.

- Tranquilos, muchachos… - dijo algo alarmado por las miradas potentes de los dos. – Luka, conozco a Gakupo de la Universidad, compartimos varias clases y cursos de capacitación. – explicó a la chica tendiéndole una mano para hacer que deje el suelo. La chica aceptó su mano y se incorporó con cuidado, arreglando un poco su ropa, mientras el rubio ayudaba al otro.- Gakupo, conocí a Luka en un bar cuando… yo… eh… - vaciló un poco al contarle aquello. – Cuando conseguía la hierba para los muchachos… - dijo algo apenado. Gakupo afirmó apoyando una mano sobre el hombro del mayor, comprendiendo, recordando aquella época oscura de su colega. Sin que se diera cuenta, se estaba balanceando de un lado a otro. Fue gracias a Luka que notó que se estaba moviendo de más hacia un lado, casi hasta perder el equilibrio y caer, cuando la muchacha se acercó y pasó uno de sus brazos alrededor de los hombros.

- Ten cuidado… - murmuró con su voz suave, mirándolo levemente hacia arriba. – León… ¿Puedes llevarnos donde se quedan? No podemos dejarlos volver solos… - habló a su amigo, mirándolo con ojillos brillantes.

- E-eh… - parpadeó con lentitud, antes de correr la vista, sin mostrar su incomodidad. – Deja que le pida el auto a Karu… - dijo sacando su móvil, alejándose unos pasos para "hablar tranquilo".

- Luka, no tienen que hacer eso… - Kaito dijo apareciendo tras la de cabellos rosados. Se veía mejor el chico adicto al helado, más aún por sostener de la cintura a Meiko, quien negó con fuerza de la cabeza.

- ¿Quién sabe qué cosa nos habrían hecho de no aparecer ustedes esta noche? – dijo la castaña bastante seria. – Déjenos al menos hacer esto… - miró a los ojos azules del varón, sonriéndole de costado, el cual perdió un suave suspiro.

- ¿Acaso no quieren que los acompañemos? – preguntó Luka algo… herida por la idea.

- N-NO, no es eso… es solo que… - Gakupo, casi desesperado, comenzó a argumentar para calmar a la de cabellos rosados que le ayudaba a mantenerse en pié, pero pronto se quedó callado, quedando perdido en los ojos de aquel ángel que tenía a un lado. – Si quieres… hazlo… - dijo al final, totalmente dispuesto a aceptar lo que decidiese ella.

- Claro que quiero… - dijo corriendo la mirada, sintiendo que tal vez, Meiko y Kaito los estuviesen mirando, pero fue su turno de ser observadora, pues los dos mencionados, llevaban un momento mucho más íntimo al estar se besado. BESANDO. Luka se sonrojó tan solo al verlos, y acabó avergonzándose el doble al escuchar cómo Gakupo reaccionaba al verlos.

- ¿Qué… demonios? – susurró el mayor y León llegó a su lado, pareciendo adivinar la incómoda situación de los dos mayores, pues ellos eran mucho más reservados que sus amigos.

- Hey, déjense de eso aquí… ya viene Karu y nos llevará a la pensión. – dijo estando al pendiente de Luka, ya que parecía que el enorme cuerpo del samurai sería demasiado para ella. La castaña se distanció del peliazul, mirándolo aún a corta distancia, con una sonrisita pícara en labios, haciendo que Kaito por poco y se derrita allí mismo. Continuaron con aquel concurso de miradas, al menos hasta que un auto se detuvo a su lado, de color blanco, modelo bastante viejo, pero no por eso perdía aquel estilo elegante.

- Suban… - dijo el joven conductor, al parecer compañero de León, el cual ayudaba a entrar al de cabellos morados al auto, sin dañarlo más de lo que ya estaba, acomodándolo sobre Luka.

Tras acomodarse los cuatro en la parte trasera del móvil, el auto arrancó con poca ceremonia. Luka abrazó con algo de fuerza a Gakupo, queriendo retenerlo entre sus brazos, quieto, hasta llegar a donde vivía, para que deje de quejarse. La enternecía hasta lo último, ya que había sido al defenderla que había terminado así. Gakupo intentaba no quejarse, no parecer débil… pero vaya que si no había sido buena la paliza que había recibido. Lo que lo confortaba, que realmente era satisfactorio, era sentir a la pelirosa abrazarlo tan delicada, tan cariñosa, tan preocupada por él. Cerró los ojos, dejando que el dulce aroma de la delicada pero ruda chica lo relaje. Y ni cuenta se dio cuando acabó perdido en la inconsciencia, con el cuerpo cansado y el corazón regocijado. El viaje se tornó silencioso y cómodo, como si la tensión anterior fuese dejada atrás con el correr del kilometraje.

- Llegamos… - dijo León al detenerse el vehículo, viendo hacia atrás desde el asiento de copiloto, notando la comodidad en todos los viajantes. – Espera que les ayudaremos… - dijo de pronto bajando, notando a Gakupo dormido y a Kaito a punto de dejarse vencer por Morfeo. Pero Luka no lo había notado, por lo que cuando el rubio abrió la puerta para ayudarle a trasladar a su colega, se sorprendió al ver cómo la de cabellos rosados sacudía de forma brusca al muchacho.

- ¡Despierta, Gakupo! – decía la verdad desesperada. León debió de sostenerla para que deje de marear más al varón, que mareado y más acabó luego de la reacción de la joven.

- Tranquila… solo está cansado… Déjalo descansar. – le dijo el mayor de todos a su amiga de ojos azules, la cual no podía ocultar su preocupación. Apretó los labios, en una mezcla de vergüenza y angustia, y siguió de cerca a quien ayudaba al inconsciente, el compañero de cierto rubio, Karu.

Le siguió por no supo dónde, solo abría puertas a pasillos cuando el otro así lo pedía, sin perder de vista al herido. En un momento debió de esperar a que Kaito abriese con llave una de las puertas, que resultó ser el departamento de los jóvenes. Limpia y ordenada, salvo por los dos escritorios, uno en cada punta de la sala, uno de ellos con dos computadoras y ambos rebosantes de libros, anotaciones, reglas, diagramas, calculadoras y hojas. El chico fue metido en un cuarto que había a la derecha de la pequeña sala-comedor. El lugar estaba impecable y había un escritorio allí sumamente pulcro, ordenado, acomodado. Luka pudo notar de reojo algunas cosas que llamaron su atención, como el póster de una banda conocida de rock, un par de guitarras acomodadas en sus pies, así como el atril que rebosaba en partituras… ¿Acaso le gustaba la música? No se quiso responder y acabó por ayudar a acomodar al, al parecer, músico en su cama.

- ¿Hay algún botiquín? – preguntó mirándolos cercana a la cama. Ni León ni Karu supieron responder, por lo que comenzó a revisar el lugar, con cautela y respeto, hasta dar con un baño, en el cual había un pequeño y bien preparado botiquín. Trotó para llegar a la alcoba e, inclinándose con cuidado al lado de él, comenzó a sacar algodón, alcohol y banditas. En silencio comenzó a curar las heridas que veía en su piel expuesta.- Lo siento tanto – murmuró de pronto, acariciando con cuidado la mejilla con varias curitas, del chico dormido.

- Luka… ¿Acabaste? – preguntó Meiko, asomándose por la puerta. La pelirosa pareció salir de su ensimismamiento y le tendió la cajita blanca con una cruz sobre la misma.

- ¿Cómo está Kaito? – preguntó viendo la expresión de su amiga.

- No está tan mal como él… - dijo mirando de reojo a Gakupo. – Pero tampoco se podría decir que está bien… - dijo antes de salir, agradeciendo por el botiquín. La joven volvió a ver a su… su… su héroe, descansando, tranquilo. Su rostro no dejaba de detonar aquella paz, pese a haber pasado por todo aquello. ¿Acaso estaba acostumbrado a todo ello? Negó con la cabeza y utilizó una manta que había a los pies de la cama para cubrirlo del frío de la madrugada.

- Luka… tenemos que irnos… y ustedes igual. No se permite que entren personas que no estudien aquí… - comentó León, algo inquieto. – Los que hacen las vigilancias no permiten que se quede nadie… Si están enfermos, que dan al cuidado de sus compañeros de cuarto… - le dijo algo apresurado por no ser descubierto.

- Pero Kaito no está como para cuidarlo… No siquiera se podría cuidar solo… Yo… - miró el cuerpo ya descansando, pensando. – Correré el riesgo – finalizó con mirada decidida.

- ¿Estás segura? Podrías meterte en problemas serios – advirtió el rubio, obviamente preocupado por lo que podría llegar a pasarle a su amiga.

- Él me defendió, León… Él no me ve como lo hacen todo el resto… - dijo volviendo su mirada a Gakupo. Quedó en silencio por unos segundos, los cual es usó para acercarse a la cama de nuevo. – Y se metió en problemas con Kuiko por ello… - finalizó y acarició el rostro del inconsciente. – No lo puedo dejar solo, como sé que Meiko no permitirá que Kaito pase la noche solo tampoco. – volteó el rostro para poder verlo, dedicándole una dulce sonrisa. – No te preocupes, estaremos bien… - sentenció. El mayor suspiró, no la obligaría a nada.

- De acuerdo… pero cualquier cosa, llámame… - dijo sin estar del todo convencido de que ero era lo más prudente de hacer, incluso en aquel momento.

- Gracias. Nos veremos luego. – dijo al ver cómo ambos se despedían con un ademán de la mano.

Al haberse retirado el par masculino, la fémina volvió sus ojos al rostro de su defensor. ¿Qué tan especial podría llegar a ser alguien quien solo conocer hace pocas horas? Se mordió el labio inferior y se inclinó lentamente sobre él, hasta que en un inocente y suave contacto, besó sus labios maltratados, en una impulsividad e imprudencia que no sabía que tenía dentro de sí. Entreabrió los ojos, antes cerrados por aquella embriagante sensación que la recorrió por completo y le observó en la cercanía. Era tan guapo, incluso con todos esos golpes sobre su anatomía completa. Con mejillas rojas, la joven acabó por devolverle el espacio vital, tomando su mano hinchada entre las propias. Quedó con la vista perdida entre las facciones varoniles y atractivas del otro, antes de que un par de toques la saquen de su ensimismamiento, llamando a la puerta. La pelirosa, algo alerta, se acercó y al abrir notó que era Meiko, con expresión calma, pero ojos preocupados.

- ¿Cómo está? – preguntó en susurro, viéndolo aún en la cama.

- Supongo que estará bien… lo deseo de corazón. – dijo sonriéndole con tristeza.

- Ven… Encontré café en la cocina. – dijo la castaña, tomándola de la mano para que salga de aquel lugar. Luka miró solo un momento hacia el dormido y luego se dispuso a seguirla.

- ¿Te metiste en sus cosas? Meiko, tu nunca cambias… - una sonrisa más sincera afloró en su rostro al verla encogerse de hombros.

- Le estoy cuidado durante una noche, que me dé de comer aun que sea… - dio su extraño razonamiento al llegar a la cocina, abriendo la nevera. – Mira, hay una ensalada de atún… - dijo sacándola, oliéndola y sonriendo. – Parece fresca… - dijo y se la tendió a la otra, quien aún algo reacia la aceptó.

- No creo que sea lo correcto quitarles su comida… - murmuró tomando un cubierto para comenzar a comer de todos modos.

- Están repletos de comida, no extrañarán estas cosas… - concluyó, sirviéndose de un poco de pasta que había en el refrigerador.

- Podríamos tenerles café en la mañana… - dijo de pronto la pelirosa.

- Y un calmante fuerte… - acotó la chica antes de colocar una gran porción de fideos fríos en su boca.

- Pobres… - susurró la mayor afligiendo nuevamente su voz.

- Luka, no te pongas así… - dijo su compañera, ganándose una mirada cristalina por parte de la otra. – Ellos… bueno – se sonrojó un poco antes de continuar. – Por algo fue que lo hicieron… - dijo seria, perdiendo la mirada solo un momento. Luka, sentada del otro lado de la mesa que había en la habitación, sentía una presión en el pecho, necesitaba decirle algo a su hermana de vida.

- C-cuando se me acerca… - murmuró casi inaudible. - … mi corazón late tan fuerte que siento que se me va a salir… - dijo del modo más tierno, sonriéndole con ilusión. La menor le sonrió, enternecida, esperando a que continúe. – Y-y… cuando me abraza, siento aquí… - y se tocó con una mano en el pecho. - … que nada malo podría pasar jamás… - dijo parpadeando con rapidez al recordar aquella sensación. Meiko la observó cariñosa. Era hermosa, sexy, atractiva, provocadora sin saberlo, pero de igual modo inocente hasta lo último.

- Se ven bien juntos… ¿Sabes? – comentó para vergüenza de la otra.

- ¿D-de verdad? – preguntó con ojillos brillantes de expectativa.

- De verdad… - le dijo y se puso de pié. – No creo que podamos quedarnos más que un par de horas, ya son las 5:30 – le comentó, sorprendiéndola.

- Vaya… - soltó y la imitó. – En poco más de una hora comenzarán a entrar a clases… - dijo comprendiendo el por qué de las palabras de su amiga amante del alcohol. – Iré a ver cómo está… - dijo antes de dejar limpio el recipiente del que había comido.

- Rin mensajeó diciendo que estaba bien, con compañía así que no nos preocupemos. – dijo leyendo el mensaje recibido hacía realmente poco. Sonrió mirando con obviedad a su amiga.- Cualquier cosa, te aviso… - dijo mostrándole el celular, antes de verla salir hacia la habitación del mayor de los varones.

Luka abrió con timidez la puerta, notando todo como se supone que debería estar, a excepción de que faltaba el ocupante de la cama. Abrió sus ojitos como platos, entrando apresurada, notando una luz desde una de las puertas del lugar. Solo con un par de zancadas apresuradas, logró llegar a la puerta, posando su mano sobre el picaporte, pegando su oído en la madera.

- ¿Gakupo? – preguntó alarmada, sin poder evitar el elevar un poco de más la voz. Escuchó un gimoteo desde adentro, lo que le hizo preocuparse aún más. – Gakupo… déjame pasar… - dijo pegando su mejilla a dicha puerta. Volvió a escuchar aquel sonido pero se escuchaba extrañamente mezclado con un gorgoteo. - ¡Gakupo, voy a pasar! – dijo en una expresión histérica antes de realizar lo dicho, entrando con torpeza al pequeño cuarto de blancos cerámicos. Lo primero que vio fue al chico sentado en el suelo con algo blanco resbalando por la comisura de sus labios; parecía que tenía algo en las mejillas, por lo que se acercó de inmediato para ayudarlo a acercarse al inodoro para que "vomite". - ¿Qué diablos haces? ¿Por qué no me llamaste? – dijo acongojada, sosteniendo sus cabellos con cuidado para que no se mancharan de aquella sustancia blancuzca-rosada que escupía con lentitud.

- Luka… tranquila… - murmuró de pronto al estar libre su vía oral, volviendo a sentarse en el suelo, a un lado del inodoro pulcramente blanco.

- Espérate, quédate quieto, por favor… - dijo tomando una toalla de mano que había colgada en la cercanía e hincándose frente suyo, limpió con sumo cuidado los labios manchados del varón. – No te preocupes, yo me encargaré de que estés bien… - dijo con voz aguda y mirada tierna, mirándolo con… con… ¿Era cariño, lo que veía Gakupo en ese par de ojitos brillantes y puros? Parpadeó lentamente, por el dolor en su rostro al hacerlo y por lo perplejo que quedaba a cada vez que la miraba así.

- Luka, lo siento… Solo-yo… quería lavarme los dientes… - dijo levantando con suma dificultad su zurda, mostrando un cepillo de dientes color rojo. – Lamento mucho haberte asustado… es que… pensé que te habías ido ya… - confesó sonriéndole despacio, sintiendo dificultad en ellos por lo hinchada que estaba casi toda su cara.

- ¿Cómo los íbamos a dejar así? – dijo frunciendo el ceño, así como los labios en una mueca adorablemente molesta. – Ven… termina con eso así podrás volver a la cama… - dijo incorporándose viendo alrededor, hasta que sus ojitos se posaron en un vaso que se notaba usaba para aquella tarea. Lo tomó y llenó con agua tibia, tendiéndoselo. – Ten… - dijo dejándolo con cuidado en su mano libre, pero este calló estrepitoso al suelo, mojando al chico en parte del abdomen y sus pantalones. - ¡Y-YO…! ¡LO SIENTO! – aulló sin saber qué hacer para poder arreglar aquello.

- Calma… Luka, mírame… - dijo con aquella calma tan característica de él, incluso al ver sus orbes de más brillantes. – Calma… debí avisarte que no puedo hacer fuerza para nada con mi diestra… - dijo habiendo dejado sobre su regazo el cepillo de dientes para acariciar la mejilla de la hermosa deidad que tenía frente a si.

- P-pero… - murmuró realmente sin poder aguantarse a ladear el rostro hacia su mano.

- Pero nada… - dijo bajando su mano útil para tomar el vaso vacío, tendiéndoselo. - ¿Me ayudas? - preguntó aún con esa serenidad hasta admirable, con esa sonrisa encantadora.

- ¡S-si! – dijo tomando el vaso, volviendo a llenarlo de inmediato, procurando no hacer más desastres por su torpeza. Volvió a su posición frente al muchacho y se acercó tal vez y demás a él. El pelimorado solo vio que ella, que la perfecta de ella se aproximó a él a lo que abrió los ojos lo más que pudo en su estupor, sintiendo lo que podía decir eran sus mejillas, calientes. Y aquella sensación aumentó al sentir la delicada mano de la chica en su mentón, sin dejar de verla a los ojos, pero debió de atender de inmediato a lo que pasaba a sus labios, pues estaba ayudándole con el agua para enjuagar el dentífrico de su boca. Absorbió el líquido e hizo algunos buches, para luego tener que recibir ayuda nuevamente para escupir en la taza del retrete. Y al acabar, ella limpió sus labios de agua y residuos que habían quedado en ellos.

- Gracias… - murmuró el chico viéndola con una calidez especial en sus ojos azules, haciéndola correr la cara hacia otro lado. Era mucha su vergüenza cuando la miraba de ese modo.

- Ven, hay que llegar a la cama… - dijo pasando uno de sus brazos alrededor de sus hombros, preparándose para levantarlo sola, pues él no podía hacer fuerza para nada. No debía, menos aún teniéndola a ella allí para ser de apoyo.

- N-no, Luka, déjame hacerlo… tu no puedes sola… - dijo preocupado por ella.

- Cállate y no me lo hagas aún más pesado, entonces… - bromeó aún mentalizándose para el esfuerzo cuando alguien apareció a su lado.

- Parece que necesitas ayuda… - comentó con voz algo animada Meiko haciendo acto de presencia. Imitó a su amiga, pudiendo entre ambas trasladar al enorme cuerpo del mayor hacia la cama. Con un quejido de por medio, Gakupo logró volver a la comodidad de su lecho, soltando un suspiro aliviado.

- ¿También te quedaste, Meiko? – preguntó con voz amable.

- Claro, yo… bueno, ya nos viste con Kaito… - dijo levemente avergonzada. Algo le hacía mirar de forma intensa al joven de cabellos largos acostado, tal vez… tal vez era el hecho de haberlo visto tan… agresivo hacía un par de horas. Pero el tenerlo allí, con esa sonrisa, mirada y actitud de que no dañaría ni a una mosca, era tan… contradictorio, que parecía hasta irreal.

- Jájaja… claro que los vi… - dijo pasando su mano por su abdomen, pareciendo sorprendido al captar que estaba húmedo. – Cierto… - recordó de pronto, fijando sus ojos en la de cabellos rosados ya sentada a su lado.

- ¡Te buscaré ropas para que cambies! – dijo incorporándose cono si tuviera un resorte en la sentadera al recordar aquello, comenzando a revolver entre las cajoneras que habían en la habitación. – Dime, ¿dónde están tus pijamas? – preguntó de pronto asimilando que podía preguntarle a él sobre el paradero de las cosas al encontrarse despierto.

- Están en el otro cajón – dijo señalando con su izquierda. Y en menos de dos segundos tuvo a la chica nuevamente a su lado, mirando algo contradictoria las ropas. - ¿Estás bien, Luka? – preguntó al no ver reacción alguna en ella durante varios minutos. Vio cómo apretaba los labios y daba color a sus mejillas, haciéndola ver… tan… tan… bella.

- No quiero que digas una sola palabra de esto ¿Okay? – dijo dando un paso decidido, casi brusco hacia él, quien por poco sudó la gota gorda. – Tu tampoco, Meiko… - volteó a ver a su amiga, notando que donde debería estar, solo existía el vacío.- ¿M-Meiko? – murmuró volteando la cabeza a todos lados, pero la castaña ya había desaparecido del campo visual sin siquiera ser percatada.

- Es silenciosa… - dijo el chico, algo sorprendido.

- Si, siempre aparece de la nada y desaparece así como así… - murmuró volviendo a fijar sus ojos en él. – Bueno, así será mejor… - dijo sentándose demás cerca de él, poniéndolo imperceptiblemente nervioso.

- ¿Qué… qué planeas? – preguntó pues la decisión en los actos de ella eran por demás sospechosa.

- No mucho… - dijo dejando cerca las ropas secas, para llevar sus delicadas manos a los botones de la camisa del muchacho, desabrochando uno tras otro de forma lenta y minuciosa. Él, quien en primer lugar había querido apartarse, y acabó por desistir a la idea de hacerlo al sentir dolor por querer moverse con tanta tensión en el cuerpo, quedó estático, con sus ojos abiertos por demás.

Luka, pese a sentir demasiadas cosas entre ellas, vergüenza, incomodidad y una extraña satisfacción por animarse a hacer aquello, solo continuó con su labor. Al acabar con el último botón, abrió con cuidado ambas partes del frente de la camisa, quedando estática al ver el cuerpo escultural de su héroe. Contuvo la respiración un momento, antes de continuar con aquella osada decisión.

– Incorpórate un momento… - pidió con una voz extraña, voz que tal vez quería mostrar una verdad, un deseo oculto y desconocido para ella al estar en aquella situación. Buscó sus manos y tomó con las suyas las de él, tibias y fuertes, para tirarle, ayudándole a quedar sentado, más cerca. Su corazón latía con fuerza, demasiada fuerza, y procuraba no dejar que su respiración se agite al tenerle tan, pero tan íntimamente cerca, sintiendo el refrescante aroma de la crema dental escapar de su boca, mentolando el escaso aire entre ambos. Tragó con dificultad al elevar sus manos entre ambos para tomar del cuello la prenda del varón, tomándola sutil y llevadera por sus amplios y fuertes hombros, para luego deslizarla por sus firmes brazos, acabando por quitarla finalmente. Pero no podía. Era mucho más fuerte que ella. No podía dejar de ver aquel marcado y narcisillo torso, que parecía tallado por el mismo mitológico egocéntrico para que los mortales lo contemplen. Logró distraer su atención levemente al buscar la camisa de su pijama, para luego volver a él toda su mente, todo ese "algo" que parecía palpitar dentro de ella, gritando a vivas voces que tenía que acercarse… que tenía que acercarlo más. Obedeció con disfraz aquel impulso, debiendo rodearlo con sus brazos, para poder pasar la ropa de cama de modo correcto, para ser de utilidad, pero sin tocarlo, dejando aún aquel "no se qué" en ella que le hacía sentir tanto. No podía tocar, no podría hacerlo, no en ese momento. Luchando contra aquel grito en su pecho, exhaló tal vez con demasiada fuerza, haciendo que su tibio aliento se deslice por su cuello despejado, y se mezcle con las hebras violáceas con olor a shampoo frutal y a perfume masculino. Pudo notar cómo el varón se estremecía por completo. ¿Lo estaba incomodando? Quería creer, y creyó que no era así, que el motivo de todo aquello era que él también esta sintiendo todas esas sensaciones al estar ambos tan próximos. Aquellos minúsculos segundos acabaron con velocidad, antes de que se vuelva a distancias. Sin mirarlo al rostro, tomó una de las enormes manos del otro y la metió por completo en la manga rayada de su inmenso pijama, hasta verla salir por el puño. Repitió la acción, algo más relajada al no estar viendo de lleno su cuerpo, sintiendo que aquellos instantes de tranquilidad se escapaban de sus manos demasiado rápido. Nuevamente fijó sus ojos en cada músculo del cuerpo que tenía en frente, mientras elevaba sus manos, cubriendo con la tela suave de a poco sus brazos, hombros y parte de aquel magnífico torso. Y por alguna razón, no abrochó los botones metálicos de presión, si no que pasó a algo, tal vez más delicado: el pantalón.

Gakupo, sin dejar de verla con ojos abiertos como platos, no podía hacer nada más que mirarla. Era… tan… tentador. Ella allí, incitándole a cada sonrojo, a cada mirada indiscreta a su cuerpo, a cada acercamiento impudoroso, y ambos solos en su cuarto. Como por décima vez, sintió su piel hervir al ver cómo aquellas delicadas manos se elevaban para desabrochar el botón del pantalón que llevaba, controlando como loco su respiración para que no se note que estaba al borde del colapso. Entrecerró los ojos, cuando el dichoso botón fue liberado, separando los labios, ahogando en el silencio un suspiro. Si es posible, abrió aún más sus ojos al ver en cámara lenta cómo bajaba el cierre y abría las alas del mismo, dejando a la vista su boxer negro. No estaba seguro de si era su impresión, o el tiempo realmente se detuvo en ese instante; quiso mirarla, ver de nuevo ese sonrojo y… tal vez… dejarse derrotar por ese instinto palpitante en su interior, que quería ¿Qué palabra era la indicada…? _Apoderarse_ de ella. Pero no. No era lo correcto, ella era pura y tierna, no podía mancharla de ese modo… aunque él también podía coronarse en el momento de inmaculado sin levantar falso testimonio ante su consciencia. Parpadeó demasiado lento para su propio gusto, pues no quería perderse de aquello, lo que le hizo sentirse un poco… pervertido. Ante lo que dejó de pensar en tantas cosas, al ver que esas celestiales e impolutas manos se metían entre su piel y la tela elegante. Aguantó la respiración mientras sentía que sus yemas rozaban con la piel de sus piernas, deslizando el pantalón hasta por debajo de las rodillas, donde se detuvo casi hasta con brusquedad. Cuando quiso, ante una debilidad, ver su rostro, ver qué reflejaba en aquel momento, ella se lo rehusó inconsciente al voltear a desatar con parsimonia los cordones de los zapatos que llevaba, quitándolos a aquel ritmo moroso que destilaban sus acciones. Parecía que había obedecido lo que el le había dicho respecto a la calma, lo que le hizo sonreír levemente al ver que ella tenía un rostro sonrojado, si, pero impasible, sereno, pacífico. Detalló cómo acababa de quitar el pantalón y cómo buscaba con la vista el otro limpio y más cómodo, para encontrarse de frente con el rostro del varón, al voltear inocente en la búsqueda. Ambas miradas se cruzaron, una sorprendida, la otra bastante intensa, contagiando en menos de un segundo a la otra.

- Gracias… - susurró una voz grave, intensa e íntima, al tiempo que una de sus manos, enorme y firme, se volvía de seda al acariciar aquella piel de porcelana, del rostro delicado y perfecto que podía admirar frente suyo. – Déjalo así… no suelo usarlo para dormir… - dijo refiriéndose a algo que la joven, en el momento, no pudo identificar con la claridad de su pensamiento fuera de esa mirada que la volvía presa y esclava.

- D-de acuerdo… - murmuró sonriéndole con dulzura. – Deberías… deberías dormirte ya… - dijo sin dejar de verlo, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

- Debería ¿Verdad? – preguntó antes de ser recostado por ella en su cómoda cama, literalmente. – Gracias… - repitió sintiendo cómo acomodaba su cabello a un costado, ya sintiendo el cansancio de su cuerpo cobrar la boleta por todo el esfuerzo que había hecho… por _ella_, solamente por ella.

- Ya nos iremos, así descansan tranquilos y no les meteremos en problemas… - comentó arropándolo con cuidado, pasando a acariciar su mejilla aún algo hinchada.

- Antes de que te vayas, Luka – tomó con cuidado la mano de ella. – D-dame tu número… por favor…- un pequeño sonrojo se asomó por sus mejillas, haciendo sonreír a la de cabellos rosados; Gakupo sintió que flotaba en la séptima luna de Júpiter.

- Cuando despiertes… tal vez… - susurró al ver al joven ser tomado por Morfeo con velocidad, a lo que sonrió, incorporándose sobre el cuidadosa, al verlo ya totalmente dormido.

- Luka…- susurró Gakupo creyendo sentir un par de suaves y dulces labios sobre los propios antes de caer en la inconsciencia.

0-0-0

Un par de horas después, Gakupo abrió los ojos lentamente a la mañana que le daba la bienvenida. Frunció el ceño al sentir un ligero dolor de cabeza… y una sarta de recuerdos invadieron su mente, haciendo que se incorpore con velocidad sin recordar del todo el estado de su cuerpo. El quejido salió de el con verdadero dolor. La golpiza que había recibido apareció en su cabeza, pero no hubo ni rencor ni enojo en su corazón. Regocijo era lo que tenía, al recordar el maravilloso y espléndido Ángel al cual había podido proteger. Suspiró con cuidado.

- Luka…

Tocó sus labios, creyendo que podría sentir algo que le confirme que ella lo había… besado. Suspiró y pasó una mano por su cara inflamada, antes de dar atención a algo sobre su mesa de luz. Una taza de café reposaba allí, sobre la misma había un pequeño plato que le hacía juego y sobre éste descansaba una pastilla. Supuso que sería algo para su deplorable estado. Sonrió, sintiendo su pecho cálido; ella se había preocupado de todo. Se mordió el labio inferior, como recordaba a la perfección que ella había hecho antes de acostarlo, y volvió a suspirar. Se estiló con cuidado, tomando la píldora, quitando el platito, para beber del aún tibio café, ayudándose a tragar la enorme cápsula. Bebió un par de tragos más, pues imaginaba un sabor a mujer en él de color… rosa, cuando notó un pequeño papel pegado al pié del recipiente ya casi vacío. Extrañado, torció casi todo su cuerpo al tratar de ver qué era sin volcar el líquido que aún tenía dentro. Y su corazón dio un brinco al reconocer qué era. Tomó el papelito con su mano libre, leyendo una, dos, diez veces el escrito, necesitado de confirmar que era real. Era un número de teléfono. Era _su número de teléfono_. Sonrió y cerró los ojos al volverse a recostar su maltrecho cuerpo sobre las sábanas. Llevó el papelito a su pecho y apretó los ojos.

- ¡WO-HOW!

Y el grito de felicidad fue escuchado en todo el edificio.

0-0-0

- ¿Luka? ¿Pasa algo? – preguntó Meiko al ver que su amiga se había detenido justo antes de entrar a su salón de clases, mirando por las ventanas del pasillo por el que habían transitado para llegar allí.

- N-no, nada. Solo… creí que alguien me había llamado… - ladeó la cabeza y entró al salón de clases, sin poder borrar aquella angelical sonrisa de sus labios, recordando que éstos… ya tenían un solo dueño.

* * *

Bien-bien... Hemos llegado al final de ésta, mi historia. Espero de corazón que les haya gustado, recomiéndenla... ¿Vale? Me gusta compartir mis escritos, y avisen si tienen algo para que pueda leer... En la mayoría de los casos lo leo y comento...

Agradezco sincera los reviews de Richards, Yui y Lukaluka, me animaron a poder terminarlo... Y les animo a dejar sus críticas y consejos, siempre es bueno mejorar y aceptar que nos hagan saber los errores, para que podamos mejorar...

Y... bueno, no tengo mucho más para decir... Salvo Hasta la próxima...

Ayiw...

08/06/2013

PD: noté que cambié el color de los ojos de Luka a lo largo de los capis... lo siento, en algún momento lo corregiré... 0w0.


End file.
